Fletcher chapter 1
by anikinz12
Summary: a story about a girl named fletcher and harry styles...sorry for anything not spelled right enjoy .x


chapter 1

we drove down the long curvy road. singing our theme song "california girls!" waving our arms out the car looking like idiots.

my names fletcher jonsen. in the car was my sister skyler, my three best friends mia, cc, julian and me. yeah i know what your thinking. "fletcher and julian are boy names!" well when i was 10 i was always bullied about my name. Fletcher s. Jonsen isnt really a normal name for a girl. well when i turned 11 i met my friend Julian. Julian Jamero isnt a normal name either. her and i have been friends for 6 years. shes helped me forget the bullies.

my sister Skyler was the shy one when we were little but now that she started hangging out with Julian,CC,Mia and I shes been more out going.

my friend Mia was the nicest person to me in the 6th grade. Julian's mom put her in a different school than me that year so i was alone in the 6th grade but then i met Mia. her and I cant leave each other's sides now. shes become another best friend of mine.

my best friend cc has been my friend since the 2nd grade. we ate glue together when we were 4...good times...good times.

my sister's driving, im in the front seat, cc Julian, and mia are in the back seat. we all sang along to katy perry. Mia brought her CD. for some reason we cant go without katy just LOVED her music.

we all were heading towards this secret beach we loved so much. we called it a secret beach because no one can really find it but us. you would have to climb this huge sandy, grassy, hill then you'd find the beach.

when we got there we made sure to park a good distance away from the huge hill so no one would think much about what we were doing in the middle of no where.

"LETS GO!" Mia shouted jumping out of the car once my sister took out the key making the car turn off.

we all rushed to the huge hill. but... once we got there about three cars were parked infront of it. but we didnt think much of it. who's stupid enough to climb a maybe 50 foot hill...besides us.

"come on...short cut" my sister turned and led all of us to this path we found a long time ago. we all laughed. once we got to the bottom of the other side we found a bunch on men and women with huge camera's on the beach.

"whats going on?" cc asked

the beach was the only place we got to go to get away from the world. when we had problems we went to the beach. when people got annoying we went to the ...THEY had boy problems...THEY went to the beach. not me. i dont have boy problems. boys dont like me. neither do the girls. the girls would always make fun of me and spread rumors about me to the boys...and thats why boys dont like me.

our secret hidding spot from the world was ruined!

shading tents were set up to protect the large camera's and to shade the people under it.

"no freakin way! this is OUR beach! why are some stranger's here!" Mia yelled. she groaned aloud and kicked the sand, making it fly in the air.

"well what do we do then?" i sighed "CC? Skyler? idea's people!"

we could go set them straight" cc laughed and ran towards the shading tent.

"wait! no! CC!" we all chased after her leaving sand flying in the air as we ran.

cc stopped right before the tent and crossed her arms.

all of the camera's were on one person...no two...n-no three!...four?...no...exsactly five. all boys. one blonde, one with black-ish brown-ish hair, one looked a little like justin bieber before his hair cut but little curls, one looked also like justin but with darker hair, and the last onehad...REALLY curly dark brown hair.

the curly head got right into a girl's face and was either talking but i couldnt hear, whispering something, o lip singing. i couldnt make out what he was saying though. 'baby you hit my wood like nobody else?' i dont know. oh well.

"hey you!" cc yelled

someone that was sitting under the shading tent screamed "CUT!" and turned to cc

"cc stop!" my sister yelled.

"who are you? why are you on my set?" the man yelled

"the names cc cooper and i wanna know why your on OUR beach!"

"oh god...please help us" i whispered to myself

the man laughed. placing his hand on his big round belly and throwing his head back "Your beach?"

cc doesnt really like being laughed at so...what did she do?...she stomped her foot on the mans foot REALLY hard.

the man screamed in pain. he gave cc an evil look and raised his right hand in the air.

"cc no!" i jumped infront of cc and got a hard slap in the face.

"FLETCHER!" my sister ran and jumped on the large mans back, punching at his head. everyone jumped up and ran to my sister and the large man.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME SISTER!" my sister continued punching at the mans head, making him spin trying to shake her off.

me? oh, im laying on the floor say "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" over and over again.

"oh my god are you ok?" cc said crouching down next to me.

"next time...shut up" i winced as i sat up striaght.

all i heard was things falling over, people yelling "get off him!" and my sister and the man yelling at each other.

"hey,hey HEY!" a loud voice over came everyone's yells and screams. everyone turned to find those five boys i was talking about eairlier."what the hell is going on here?" the one with the justing bieber hair, but darker yelled.

"no swearing louis!" the curly head said

im guessing that was louis that swore.

"oh sorry" louis said placing his hand on the curls of the other boy. "whats going on?"

"this dude just slapped my sister!" skyler jumped off the large man and walked right up to the curly head and put his finger in his face. "i just might sue you!"

"whoa, whoa!" the curly head stepped back "no need for that now...who got slapped? who slapped who?"

"my sister!" skyler rushed over to me and helped me off the ground. "that man just slapped my sister in the face!" she grabbed my arm and brought me over to the five boys. "im gonna sue you!"

"lets not do that" the blonde stepped forward "lets please not do that...please?'

i sighed "yeah lets not" i dusted the sand off my shorts and sighed again "please"

the blonde smiled and nodded.

"then what do you want to do then?" skyler asked

"i know!" julian ran up to the large man and kicked between the legs "JERK!"

the man screamed in pain again.

"julian no!" i screamed pulling her back

those five boys all rushes to us. each pulling us back

(sorry tired...write more in the morning! night! .x)


End file.
